


Die Farben ? Rot und Weiß

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [262]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, FC Bayern München, Fluff, Foreign Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mia San Mia folks don't ever talk shit about my team, Tbh just don't talk shit about Niko, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Lucas et Benjamin sont maintenant joueurs du Bayern, mais la langue est à apprendre, c'est le prix du maillot.





	Die Farben ? Rot und Weiß

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erwan_O_Dannan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erwan_O_Dannan/gifts).

Die Farben ? Rot und Weiß

  
Lucas a choisi le numéro 21,il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi tous les fans le comparent avec Philipp Lahm, mais il compte bien leur faire honneur, il est à Munich pour tout donner sur les terrains et gagner le maximum. Il n'est pas le seul français et ça le rassure, il y a Corentin avec lui, qui se focalise sur le milieu de terrain avec Thiago, Kingsley qui gère les côtés avec Serge, Michaël qui vient d'arriver, et Benjamin qui s'occupe de la défense avec lui. Lucas a vite choisi avec qu'il veut apprendre l'allemand, Coco et King sont là depuis plus longtemps, et Cuisance a l'air d'avoir déjà un petit niveau grâce à son temps à Gladbach. Lucas parle espagnol à 90% du temps, le français n'est pas sa langue vraiment natale, et l'allemand n'est pas si facile...

  
Benjamin n'a rien à redire aux cours qu'ils partagent, ils s'amusent bien avec leur professeur, les progrès ne sont pas incroyables mais au moins présents. Des fois, Lucas parle avec ses coéquipiers, en espagnol ou avec son pauvre niveau d'allemand, ça lui fait plaisir de discuter avec eux, ils sont tous très gentils et agréables, il a vraiment hâte de donner son maximum et de gagner avec eux ! Ce sont tous des chouettes gars qu'il veut apprendre à connaître le plus rapidement possible, tout comme le banc réservé au staff.

  
Lucas essaye d'apprendre Stern des Südens, c'est pathétique au premier abord, mais au moins il connaît l'air et le chantonne avec plaisir sous les douches avec Thomas, le bavarois est intenable quand il commence à chanter à pleins poumons, cependant, c'est cette ambiance qu'il veut ressentir, le Bayern est une famille d'après les dires, alors Lucas veut en faire partie. Benjamin discute avec lui après leur premier match de Pokal face à l'Energie Cottbus, Benji a très bien joué, et Lucas a fait ses grands débuts en Allemagne (enfin, seulement à la fin mais ça lui convient). Pavard lui dit qu'il est heureux de leur match et qu'il compte bien continuer de s'améliorer, Lucas pose sa main sur son épaule, lui aussi veut revenir à son niveau d'avant sa blessure, et il va donner le meilleur de lui-même.

  
La saison se poursuit, c'est moins facile qu'on ne le croit, mais Lucas garde le sourire, c'est ce qui le fait réussir selon lui. Benjamin est devenu un véritable ami, un confident, et ils ont peu à peu appris l'allemand, même basique, mais au moins un allemand qui fonctionne avec leurs coéquipiers. C'est un jour d'avril pluvieux quand Lucas rentre chez lui après un entraînement à la Säbener Straße, tout s'est bien passé et ils affrontent bientôt Paderborn, ils sont évidemment dans une lutte acharnée face à Dortmund pour la première place, mais il a confiance. Lucas est trempé avant même d'arriver à sa voiture, et ses vêtements dégoulinent, il regrette un peu la météo de Madrid par moment... Avant de refermer sa portière, Benjamin arrive à se glisser sur son siège, ses cheveux trempés, ses boucles habituelles aplaties.

  
''Tu me ramènes ?'' Benji lui demande, Lucas est déjà allé chez lui plusieurs fois et a retenu l'adresse, alors ce n'est pas un problème

  
Le trajet se passe dans l'entente et la bonne humeur, et ils discutent calmement, Lucas aime bien avec lui sans personne autour, ça lui permet de se confier sans craindre que plus de gens ne le sachent. Il dépose Benjamin, prêt à filer chez lui après, mais il s'invite quand même, il ne veut pas que leur discussion s'arrête aussi rapidement. C'est simple et c'est amical au début, puis, les choses s'enchaînent et se déroulent très vite : Un baiser, des vêtements par terre, le lit de Benjamin. Lucas aime Munich pour ça. Pour la proximité.

  
Fin


End file.
